Love at Second Sight
by Dancing Weasel
Summary: Lee is assailed by an old arch-enemy


Love at Second Sight

By Dancing Weasel 

Disclaimer: As much as I wish Amanda and Lee (especially Lee) were my own private property, they're not. They don't belong to me. I'm just using them for this story. They belong to some other very fortunate people. =P

Amanda and Lee entered the Bullpen early Friday morning laughing, but growing somber as Billy approached, looking grim. "Stetson, I need to see you in my office, _now_." 

Lee turned to Amanda. "I'll meet you up in the Q Bureau."

"All right," she replied. On her way out, she stopped at Francine's desk. "Any idea what's up?" she asked. 

Francine shook her head. "No, but Billy's been in an uproar ever since he came in this morning. It's serious, whatever it is."

*********************************************************

"Scarecrow, I just got the word this morning. Korell escaped last night during transit from D.C. to Atlantic City." Billy told Lee, who let out a sigh.

"Korell? Man, I haven't thought about him since '79 when we had that huge mess in Kazakhstan and lost Dennings."

"Dennings was merely a casualty. Korell was after you then and he still is."

"You think he'll show up here to get revenge?"

"His psyche profile seems to indicate his driving force is revenge aimed at you. After all, you were the one who broke up his biggest deal ever. He's attempted to escape several times and has made several verbal threats to kill you."

Lee heaved another sigh. "Well, what do you want to do?"

"First, we need to find somewhere for you to stay. Your apartment is too isolated and easy for Korell to access. Is there someone you can stay with until we get a line on Korell?"

"How about Francine?" Lee asked, knowing full well she was leaving that evening and knowing who Billy would suggest instead.

"No good. I'm sending her out tonight on the Sandshells assignment. How about Amanda?"

"Well, I'd have to see if she can get her mother and boys out of the house."

"So what are you waiting for? Go find out and then report back to me before lunch."

"Yes, sir. I'll get right on it," Lee said as he rose.

"Oh, and send Francine in on your way out. I need to brief her on what's going on." Lee headed out of the Bullpen and passed Billy's message on. He took the stairs up to the Q Bureau and decided not to alarm Amanda until he knew a little bit more about Korell. He slipped in behind her and covered her eyes with his hands. 

"Guess who?" 

She smiled. "I'd know that voice anywhere."

He grinned and retracted his hands. "You'd better recognize your husband's voice. Hey, listen, do you think you could get rid of your family for a few days?"

"Mmmm…I guess so. What for?"

"Oh, well I just thought it would be nice to have a weekend…just the two of us…that nice big house of yours…might be very…invigorating."

"Funny, I was just thinking the same thing. Let me call Elaine. She's been begging to see Philip and Jamie and Mother gets along with her a lot better than her sister."

"Great. I have to go dig up some files. I'll be back in a few hours," he said as he grinned mischievously and pinched her side. She gave his hand a playful slap and grinned.

"All right, but don't forget you promised to take me to lunch today."

"Give me a little while and I may be able to get us the rest of the afternoon off."

"I'll keep my fingers crossed," she said, picking up the phone. "Yes, this is Amanda King and I need to place an outside call. Yes, I'll hold." Lee blew her a kiss and left.

*********************************************************

Lee stood at the edge of the park, gazing across to the lake. He spotted T.P. and headed towards the statue of Ulysses S. Grant. "Hey T.P., what do you have for me?"

T.P. was not his usual optimistic self. "Lee, you are in a great deal of trouble. Korell has more bees in his bonnet than a woman who washes her hair with honey."

Lee whistled. "That bad, huh?"

"Korell has a taste for blood and he prefers the O positive coursing through your veins to Denning's AB negative."

"Look, T.P., I could really use something a little more promising than your affirmations of my inevitable demise. What do you know?"

"He's here. Came through Dulles earlier."

Lee shook his head. "No T.P. he didn't Billy's had men posted there all day."

"Well, they missed him. I can't tell you how or where he went, but he's here and he won't wait to strike. He took a bullet in his escape and without attention he can't last long, but he's not going down without you."

"Great. OK, well thanks T.P. I guess that gives us a little to go on. I'll be in touch," he said.

"Let me know if I can do anything, oh, and uh…be careful."

Lee gave him a smile. "Will do."

"And your _sure_ he's here?" Billy asked, brow furrowing.

"In all of my years, I have never known T.P. to be so much as slightly unsure of himself, let alone wrong. Korell is here."

Now it was Billy's turn to sigh. "Okay, look, there's nothing more you can do around here. Why don't you just take the rest of the afternoon off. Take Amanda, pick up what you need for the weekend and then head over to her house and please don'' pick up any tails."

"Don't worry, I'll be careful." Francine entered to say goodbye to Lee and gave him a hug. "It'll be all right, he said. "I've been in tighter spots than this. I'll see you soon."He headed up to the Q Bureau and poked his head through the door. "Well, what are you waiting for? Grab your coat, let's go."

"You mean, for good? You really got the afternoon off?"

He smiled, "Yeah, but let's go so we can get down to business. I've got to stop by my apartment for a few things." They headed to his apartment and he stepped out of the Vette, crossed over and opened her door. "Want to come in? I actually cleaned up the place for once."

She gave him an incredulous look. "Now this I have to see." They meshed fingers and headed upstairs. Lee unlocked the door and revealed an immaculately clean living room.

"So what do you think, dear?"

"Very nice, love. I'm actually impressed for once."

Lee pretended to be hurt. "Well, thanks, I'm glad you give me so much credit," he said, "Maybe I should cancel our weekend plans and just stay here in my tidy living room so I can nurse my bruised ego." Amanda just rolled her eyes and laughed. They entered and Lee froze as he heard a loud ticking. Across the room he saw his mantle clock hooked up to an explosive and two seconds left on the timer. "Amanda!" he yelled as he shoved her towards the floor. BOOM!!! Amanda screamed Lee's name as they fell towards the floor. Lee felt a sharp pain near his temple and everything went black.

"Lee?…Lee? Can you hear me? Wake up Lee."

"Amanda?" Lee replied groggily. He tried to sit up, but the sharp pain returned to his temple and he fell back, emitting a loud groan. "Amanda, turn on the light. How long have I been out? What time is it? Totally dark. You could have left the light on. C'mon, we have to find Korell, if the trail's not too cold. Amanda, c'mon, turn on the lights and help me up so we can find Korell."

"Lee, the lights are on." Amanda replied very softly.

"Amanda, what are you talking about? It's pitch black in here." 

"Look, I'll be right back. Don't move, okay?" She walked down the hall towards the nurses desk where Billy and Francine were speaking with Dr. Patterson and Nurse Foxworthy. 

"Amanda, how is he?" Billy questioned anxiously.

" He's awake, sir, but he…he keeps asking me to turn on the lights and it's not even dark out yet. I think you'd better go see, doctor."

Dr. Patterson sighed. "I was afraid there might be complications. The glass severed his skull, but one always hopes that…oh, well, I'd better go have a look. Nurse Foxworthy, I need you to get a few orderlies to bring a gurney to room 503."

"Yes, sir, right away," she replied. 

Amanda, Billy and Dr. Patterson headed back to Lee's room. "Well, how's our patient?" he asked as he opened the door.

"Who is that?" Lee asked.

"Lee, this is Dr. Patterson, with the N.E.S.T. team. He needs to run some tests on your eyes."

"What's wrong with my eyes?"

"I don't know. That's why I need to take the tests. Are you ready to go?" 

"Can Amanda come too?"

"If you wish. Would you like to come, Mrs. King?"

"You bet," she replied and grabbed Lee's hand, stroking it. The orderlies came in and lifted Lee onto the gurneyand took him down the hall. After the tests, they brought him back and Dr. Patterson informed Amanda, Francine and Billy he would let them know the results as soon as they came back. Billy left to take Francine to the airport and then head back to the Agency. Amanda returned to Lee's room.

She entered softly, but Lee heard the door open. "Amanda? Is that you?"

"How do you feel?" she asked him.

" My head feels like it's been hacked through with a pick axe. Amanda, what happened?"

She sighed."It all happened so fast, I'm really not sure. I heard you yell, then there was an explosion and you fell and there was blood everywhere. You caught a large chunk of glass near your temple on the way down. You had me scared to death." She laid her head on his chest. He stroked her hair, lost in thought.

"Amanda?" he said. "Do you think there's any chance I'll get my sight back?"

She sat up. "Lee, what did I tell you that time I ate that drugged chicken sandwich of yours?"

He wrinkled his brow, puzzled. "I don't know, a lot of stuff."

"Remember, I said that I've always believe you can do anything you want to if you want it badly enough."

"Amanda, you were talking about flying and besides, I thought you didn't remember any of what happened."

Amanda shrugged. "I heard you and Francine talking about it. But it doesn't matter what I was talking about, it's true and I know that if you really want to see, then you will, but Lee, whether or not you ever see again, I will always love you."

"I'm so tired, Amanda…"

She stroked his hand. "Just rest. I'll sit with you as long as you want."

"How did I ever end up with anyone as wonderful as you?" Lee marveled.

"We're just the two luckiest people in the world, that's all. You rest now." Lee soon drifted off to sleep and Amanda headed out to speak with Billy. 

Billy saw her approach. "Amanda, how are things going?"

"He's sleeping right now, sir. Have they gotten the results back yet?"

"I haven't seen Dr. Patterson yet, oh wait, here he comes." They both rose. "Do you have anything for us doctor?"

"Well, not much, I'm afraid. It's impossible to determine if his sight will return or not. We won't know for a few days at least. In the meantime, he'd probably be more comfortable somewhere other than a hospital room and there's not much we can do for him here anyway. If there's someone who can take care of him, he can leave. I'd appreciate it if you would help me break the news to him." Amanda nodded.

"Doctor, this man is my best agent. You need _anything_, it's yours." The grim trio headed down the hall.

"Lee?" Amanda called softly. "Are you awake?"

"Amanda? Where are you?"

She crossed to his side and grabbed his outstretched hand. "Billy and Dr. Patterson are here too."

Lee finally ventured the question, "What's the result, doc?"

"We're still not sure if the blindness is permanent. Your eyes could heal on their own, or the severed nerves could remain dead. It will be at least a few days before we know, but it could be years before we find out the true result."

"Years? I don't have years. I have days, weeks at the most." 

"You can't rush the body. It has its own schedule and we can't do anything about it. Look, we figure you're probably not too comfortable, so Mr. Melrose has agreed to send you home with Amanda, who will take care of you until we know something more. I'll fill out the papers and Nurse Foxworthy will take you out to the car. Amanda, if you'd like to pull around now you may."

"Yes sir. See you in a minute, Lee."

Billy and Lee sat in silence for a few minutes, then Billy spoke up. "Look, Lee, I know you won't give up without a fight and I promise you, we will catch Korell."

"I know Billy. Thanks." Nurse Foxworthy entered and helped Lee into the wheelchair.

"You take care of yourself now, and listen to Amanda. If I remember correctly, she helped you out once before when you were laid up."

"Saved both our necks too. Bye, Billy." The nurse wheeled him down to the front and helped him into Amanda's car.

"Here's my number," she said, after situating Lee, handing a piece of paper to Amanda. "If anything out of the ordinary happens, if his conditions improves or worsens, if he develops new symptoms, if you need advice on something, call me. I'll be on duty all evening. As soon as I get a date for his next appointment, I'll call you. Mr. Melrose gave me your number." 

"Okay, thanks, Nurse…," 

"Foxworthy, just call me Ann," she said, waving as Amanda pulled out. 

Once they got home, Amanda guided him through the back door and up the stairs to her room. "Okay, I'm sure you're ready to get out of that gown and bathrobe, there's some clothes laid out on the bed for you. I'll be right back. I'm going downstairs to put on a pot of coffee." Lee changed quickly, glad he had left a few things at Amanda's, since everything at his place had surely gone up in flames. He wondered if there were any of his shoes lying around. "Amanda? Do you have any of my shoes?"

Downstairs, Amanda thought she heard Lee's voice. "Lee? Are you calling me?"

Moving towards the sound of her voice, Lee began to get a feel for the hallway, but misjudged the location of the staircase and fell. Amanda heard a crash and ran up the stairs to see Lee under the fallen plastic ficus tree. "Lee," she gasped. She ran up the stairs. "What on earth? You should have stayed in my room. Here let me help you."

"Amanda!" he snapped. "Amanda, I do not need any help!" He picked himself up and groped for the handrail. He braced himself against it and limped back upstairs. Amanda noticed him favoring his right ankle.

"Lee! You hurt yourself."

"Amanda, I'm fine," he insisted, grimacing. She ignored his comment and wrapped her arm around his waist. She led him to the bedroom and forced him to lie down.

"Now promise me you won't move."

"Amanda-"

"Promise or I'll lock you in here," she smiled. 

Lee could feel her smile, all the warmth and love that came with it. He wanted to apologize for his behavior on the stairs, to take her in his arms and tell her how glad he was she hadn't been injured at the apartment and how grateful he was for her taking care of him, how blessed he was to have her as his wife, but his wounded pride kept him from saying anything other than "Fine." 

Amanda caught the icy tone in his voice. "I'm going to get something for that ankle. I'll be right back." She headed down the stairs, found some ice, tape, and scissors and headed back up, hoping to avoid any future confrontations.

"Okay, I'm going to set this ankle up on some pillows and I'll ice it down, then tape it up." She laid two pillows on top of each other at the end of the bed and placed a basin full of ice on top of them which she set the twisted ankle into. "All right now, you rest. Are you hungry? I could make us some dinner…"

"No, I'm fine," Lee said coldly.

Amanda winced. "OK, I'll just go pour the coffee and bring it back up." On her way out, the phone rang. She picked up the hall extension. "Hello? Oh, yes, Nurse Foxworthy…No, no dizzy spells…Well, he fell down the stairs…I know, but well, you know how it is…Yeah…No, I'm icing it and then I'll tape it up…No it doesn't seem to be swelling too much…I doubt if it's broken, I couldn't feel anything and it didn't seem to be bothering him too much…Yes, I know… Yes, I will…okay…yes, I'm sure that will be fine…all right, goodbye." She walked back to her room. "That was Nurse Foxworthy with the N.E.S.T. team. She scheduled you for an appointment first thing Monday morning. Is that ok?"

"Yeah, sure, fine, whatever." 

Amanda's shoulders sagged, but she tried to seem nonchalant. "Lee, it's getting late. Let me find you a pair of pajamas and we can get ready for bed. She rummaged around in the closet until she found his blue PJs that she adored to see him in. She walked over to the bed and placed them in his hands. "Do you want me to help you?"

"No, I've got it, but thanks," he replied gently. She returned to the closet and pulled out the nightgown Lee had bought her on one of his recent trips to Paris. She slipped into it and walked back to the bed. She saw Lee had misbuttoned his top and went to fix it, then thought the better of it and crossed to her side of the bed and slipped under the covers. It was silent for several minutes, then Lee slid his hand out until he touched her shoulder. He recognized what he felt, but asked to be sure. "Amanda, which gown are you in?"

She smiled and replied, "The white silk."

He nodded to himself. "Yeah, I thought so. You look great in that gown." He slid his hand down the length of her arm and meshed his fingers with hers. They were quiet for several minutes, just reading each other's minds and then suddenly Amanda sat up.

"Oh, shoot, I forgot about the coffee. Do you want any?"

"No, thanks, I'm fine."

"Okay, let me go turn the machine off and dump it out. I'll be right back." Lee heard her leave and waited for her to return, but his eyelids grew heavy and he quickly dropped off to sleep. Amanda came back in and heard her husband's steady breathing. "Lee? Are you awake?" she whispered. Getting no response, she smiled and shook her head. She gently lifted his ankle out of the partially melted ice and dried it with a towel, then taped it up and slid it under the covers and returned to her spot next to her sleeping husband and soon followed suit.

Lee could see the clock, he looked at Amanda and screamed her name as he shoved her towards the floor. Amanda sat upright as she heard her name ringing in her ears. "Lee? Lee! Lee, what's wrong? Lee, wake up, love." He awoke suddenly.

"Amanda? Where are you? Are you all right?"

She grabbed his hand. "I'm right here. I think you were having a nightmare."

He clutched their intertwined fingers with his other hand. "We were in my apartment…the bomb went off...I tried to pull us out of the way…"

"Shhhh, it's all right. I'm right here." She cradled his trembling body in her arms, remembering how many times he had done the same for her. "Why don't we go downstairs? I'll fix us some breakfast," she coaxed.

"Amanda, you know I never eat breakfast."

"Well, you're going to this morning. You haven't had anything to eat for more than a day now. C'mon, let's go." She helped him into his robe and led him down the hall and into the living room where she told him to sit in the highback. "How do you like eggs and toast?"

"Fine."

Everything was silent except the eggs sizzling. Amanda wondered what she had done wrong and Lee scolded himself for being such a jerk. He had nearly worked up the courage to apologize when the phone rang. Amanda answered. "Hello, King residence?"

"Amanda?"

"Francine, is that you? How are you?"

"I'm fine. Just thought I'd call and see how Lee was doing."

"He's well as can be expected. Do you want to talk with him?"

"Sure, that'll be great." Amanda took the phone over to Lee, who answered.

"Hi Francine, anything wrong?"

"Yeah, no new leads. There's been no trace of Korell. In fact, if that bomb hadn't gone off-" she cut herself short, knowing she had brought up a sore point, but swiftly continued, "I'd think T.P. had lost his status as infallible. Hey look, Lee I gotta get out of here. Can I talk to Amanda real quick?"

"Sure," he said, and called out to Amanda. "Francine wants to talk to you."

"Listen, you take care of yourself, ok?"

"Will do." He placed the phone in Amanda's hand.

"Hello, Francine?"

"Listen, I just wanted to tell you, I know how stubborn Lee can be. Just be patient. He's lost something he needs, but he doesn't want you to know he needs anything. Be gentle, but firm. Let him know what's going on and don't back down. That'll help him accept it faster and when all this is said and done, maybe he'll have learned a lesson about depending on other people. Okay, I have to go, I just wanted to give you that little piece of advice."

"Thanks Francine, I'll keep that in mind."

She hung up, placed the eggs and toast on a plate, and carried them into the living room where she set up a T.V. tray in front of Lee. "Okay, now. The tray's in front of you. Now the fork is on your left, the eggs are at the top of the plate and the toast is at the bottom." A half-smile crossed Lee's face as he caught the subtle authority her voice conveyed. She caught it and breathed a sigh of relief, then stepped over the couch to eat her breakfast.

"Amanda, where'd you go?"

"I'm right over here on the couch," she called out and he relaxed. It was quiet a few minutes while they ate and then Amanda asked the question Lee'd hoped she wouldn't but knew she would. "Now do you want to tell me what all of this about?"

Lee swallowed hard and then began. "Ok, it all started back in '79 in Kazakhstan with Operation Grasslands. I was sent over to bust up a drug deal Korell had arranged. The assignment went fine until the end when a shootout started. Korell shot at me but missed and took out another agent. They caught him, but a few days ago he escaped in transit to another prison unit. Billy thought it would be safer if I stayed with someone, so I asked you to get rid of Dotty and the boys for the weekend."

"So it wasn't just for a nice quiet weekend. You lied to me. Lee, you never lie to me," Amanda said, very quietly, growing angry.

"I didn't want to worry you until I knew more and I didn't think you'd be in any danger."

Amanda's voice rose with each word. "No, of course not. I'm just your wife, your partner, your other half, why on earth would I be in any danger?"

"Amanda, I'm sorry," he pleaded. He stood up to go to her, completely forgetting about the tray, and only remembering as his leg hit it and it toppled to the floor. "Uh-oh," he said and heard her storm into the kitchen. "I'm sorry, here, let me help you," he said, beginning to kneel.

"No, you'll ruin your robe, stand up! You've done enough already." She immediately regretted her tone. "Just sit down. It's not a very big mess anyway." He obeyed and listened to the sound of her footsteps heading back and forth between the kitchen and the den. Then the doorbell rang. "Coming," he heard Amanda call out, her footsteps fading. Lee heard the door swing open, then silence. A knot formed in his stomach.

"Amanda?"

"Lee," she replied very quietly. "There's someone here to see you."

"Well, Stetson, it's been a long time."

The knot tightened. "Korell. What are you doing here?"

Korell sneered. "Le, that should be fairly obvious. I've come for you. You see, this is really very simple. You come with me and this angelic creature," he began, stroking Amanda's hair, "will be fine. Give me any trouble and I'll empty the gun I have aimed at her gut. And it would be such a shame to mar such an exquisite body." Lee's teeth clenched. "So, what will it be?"

"Let her go."  
Korell's sneer widened. "You see, all you have to do is provide people with choices, and things are resolved so simply. Like in '79, I gave the bullet a choice. Unfortunately it was not as smart as you, but it is no matter, I have you in range now and no Dennings to get in my way. Besides, you cannot see where to aim or shoot, if you had a gun that is, but I suppose the Agency decided it was better to take away a loaded piece from a blind invalid."

Lee repressed every urge to lash out at Korell. He didn't know where Amanda was or what Korell might do. "Listen Korell, you'll never get out of here alive. From what I understand, you've sustained, some pretty heavy injuries yourself and besides, there will soon be agents swarming all over the place."

Korell cackled. "Stetson, I've played this game long enough. I know how to spot surveillance and how to take them out of commission long enough for me to get what I need and leave them with a foggy brain for days."

"How far do you really expect to get with that chest wound?"

"Far enough to take care of you. After that, it doesn't matter."

"Why go anywhere? Why not just take me out here?"  
"I'd hate to make a huge mess for this beautiful lady to clean up and besides, I want the Agency to waste at least a little manpower searching for your body." Amanda looked faint as Korell approached Lee and drove the barrel of the gun into Lee's back. "Move, Stetson." Suddenly a hammer cocked in Korell's ear and he turned to face Billy, gun aimed at his skull.

"C'mon, Korell, it's over. Let's go."

He drove the gun straight to Lee's temple. "No way. I haven't spent years of plotting revenge to have you take me back now. I'm dying anyway; might as well take along the one who's sending me to the grave." Thinking quickly, Amanda heaved the encyclopedia towards Korell, which hit its mark, knocking Korell senseless momentarily and sending his gun to the floor. Billy grabbed him from behind and slapped the cuffs on. 

"Nice work, Amanda." 

"Thank you, sir., Um sir, how did you know to come?" 

"New Agency tool, Amanda. Beaman's been working on it awhile now. Surveillance operatives are fitted with a device that monitors their respiratory pace and heart rate. When the numbers drop, it's assumed the agent has been compromised and a mobile unit moves in. Well, we have Korell, but you can't go back to your apartment on you own, Lee. Amanda, can he stay here until Monday?"

"Yes, sir that's fine. Mother and the boys won't be back until then."

"Excellent. C'mon, Korell, let's move." Billy led Korell out and Amanda ran to her husband's side.

"Lee, I was so scared."

"Shh, shh. I know. I know, it's all right now. Everything's fine. We're all fine now. C'mon, what do you say we head back upstairs and get out of these bathrobes so we can make up for lost time?" She smiled and he could feel it. "C'mon," he said.

Monday morning, Amanda and Lee entered Galilee General Hospital and met up with Billy and Francine, back from assignment. Nurse Foxworthy approached with a wheelchair and took Lee into an exam room while Dr. Patterson asked Amanda for a report. 

"Well, sir, he's had a few headaches, but no dizzy spells. He took a fall down the stairs on Friday and gave his ankle a bit of a turn, but it wasn't broken and I just taped it up."

"Nurse Foxworthy told me. You did an excellent job Amanda."

"Well, thank you sir, I was a trainer for the football team in high school."

He smiled. "You haven't forgotten a thing. Ok, I'm going in to take off the bandages and then I'll come back and tell you how it is." He returned momentarily, looking grave. "Amanda, he's asking for you. I'll wait here."

"Doctor, can he-"

"Just go Amanda."

She flew into the room and stopped short. "Lee, can you-"

"Why Mrs. Stetson, I don't believe you've ever looked lovelier."

She grinned, unable to speak, unable to move, and then began to cry. Lee's brow clouded.

"Amanda? What is it? What's wrong? Come here." He jumped off the table and grabbed her, held her close to his chest. "Amanda, I am so sorry for this weekend. I am sorry for being obnoxious, arrogant, jerk and I'm sorry for the mess I made in the family room and, oh I'm sorry for everything. Amanda, I'm really sorry for lying to you. Can you ever forgive me?"

She raised her tear-stained eyes and gave him a glowing smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his face to hers. Their lips locked and all time ceased as the two stood together, breathing as one, thinking as one, lips meshed together. Finally they broke. Lee smiled. "I don't think we've shared such an intimate moment since our wedding night."

"I guess it's just love at second sight," she replied. "We'd better head out there before Billy and Francine wonder what happened."

"Right." He placed her arm in the crook of his and Amanda gave him a questioning glance. "To help steady me on my bad ankle."

"Oh," she acknowledged with a giggle. They stared at each other for a long moment, then pulled each other in for another kiss.

****

The End


End file.
